


The Rise of the Sith Empire

by DarthImperiusArchive (DarthImperius)



Series: Golden Age of the Sith [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperiusArchive
Summary: With a new Dark Lord of the Sith anointed by the dark side, the dawn of a new Golden Age approaches the slumbering remnants of the Sith Empire, its golden banner eager to be stretched across the galaxy once more. (Sequel to The Golden Age of the Sith)





	1. Onderon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

** Chapter 1 – Onderon **

Arriving at the Japrael System, the first sight of the two inhabitants of the Hydra was both Onderon and its moon, Dxun. Both Harry and Theodore could feel the lingering presence of the dark side of the Force emanating from the moon, its influence undoubtedly affecting Onderon as well. But this was a Republic world, and according to Dark Force records, there was no Jedi presence here. So already they had a great advantage.

The natural presence of the dark side on these two worlds would cloak their presence there, keeping both the Jedi and the heretical Sith away.

Entering communications with the starport of Iziz, Harry requested the transmission of landing authorization for the Hydra. With the clearance codes transmitted to the ship, Harry landed on the pad designated by the starport authority. Both he and Theodore were attired in robes which could not be identified as belonging to any specific Force-wielder organization. At least that both Sith knew of.

Although the anointment in the Valley of the Dark Lords had dispelled his grandmother's Sith alchemy, Harry had restored the illusion himself whilst the ship was on the hyperspace route to Onderon. After all, as far as the galaxy knew, the Sith were extinct in every aspect, and it would do no good for anyone to go research what species he was and find out there was a Red Sith wandering around the galaxy.

"And here's the welcoming party," muttered Harry as they left the ship, a starport official accompanied by two guards approaching them.

"Welcome to Iziz," spoke the man. "It's not often we receive Jedi on Onderon."

Jedi?

Quickly glancing down, Harry realized the man must have had seen the lightsabers, and assumed the two were members of the Jedi Order.

"We're not exactly Jedi," said Harry. "We're from another sect."

The man frowned lightly, but showed no signs of hostility. Harry could sense that while Jedi were not exactly trusted, followers of other Force organisations were trusted even less.

"Ah, I see. In any event, I'm afraid your ship needs to be searched."

"Searched?" asked Theodore, his worry shared by Harry, although he maintained a mask of confusion and curiosity.

It was imperative that they did not enter the ship, considering inside were stored several Sith artifacts, and both could not risk exposure.

"A measure we have to take to prevent smugglers. And with the planet on the brink of civil war, we can't take any chances."

Harry nodded, understanding the need the Onderonian forces had for this. However, his need was greater.

"You don't need to search the ship."

The mind trick took effect immediately.

"We don't need to search the ship," said the two Onderonians.

"Everything is under order."

"Everything is under order," they repeated.

"Yes, well… it seems there's no problems here," said the official as he reached into his pocket. "Here's your Starport Visa. Make sure you don't lose it, or you'll be staying in Onderon for quite a long time.

Harry took the card from the official, briefly looking at it before storing it away inside his robes.

"By the way, do tell me… what exactly is going on in Onderon? You mentioned a civil war."

The official made a sound which seemed a mix of a snort and a huff. "It's the royalists on one side and Ramsis Dendup's rebels on the other. It won't take long before the city's an entire battleground, so I urge you to get off the system as soon as possible. If there's war, then even outworlders aren't safe, especially ones as young as you two."

With that, Harry put an and to the exchange and left the area with his apprentice, the two walking in the direction of the market district.

"How exactly are we going to find Sith knowledge here?" asked Theodore in a hushed tone, not wanting to be overheard.

"We'll find a way. Let the Force guide us for now," said Harry.

Eventually, the two Sith reached the merchant district. Curiously enough, the area was not as populated as one would have expected, and Harry suspected it was because of the troubles assailing Onderon at the moment. However, a commotion near a large statue drew their attention, where a group of people were watching a man give some sort of speech.

From their distance, neither Harry nor Theodore could understand much of what the main said, catching only a few words. But whatever it was, many people in the square were starting to leave as fast as possible. The guards in the area were becoming apprehensive, and the two youths knew something was about to happen.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Theodore. "Should we get involved?"

"Unless they involve us, no. There is something wrong about this."

Harry spoke in a low tone, allowing Theodore to hear him in the chaos of the Merchant Quarter.

Almost as if a spark was detonated, the gathered crowd roared with fury before charging at the guards, revealing hidden weapons such as blasters and vibroblades. The two Sith were close enough that the rioters saw them as targets as well, and at least three charged as both Harry and Theodore, each wielding a vibroblade.

Immediately, the two ignited their lightsabers, striking at their would-be attackers, surprise being the last thing they ever felt.

Seeing an opportunity arising, Harry commanded Theodore to assist the Onderonian guards against the rioters, and the two Sith joined the fray of defenders. Although both the guards and the rioters were surprised at the arrival of the two lightsabre wielders, and the fact that both were striking down the rioters, the Onderonian soldiers silently and gladly accepted the assistance of who they believed to be Jedi.

In no time, the riot was ended, the attacking party slaughtered by a combination of Sith and Onderonian soldiers.

"Thank you for the assistance young Jedi," spoke a man they had just noticed, who was not outfitted as the soldiers, and whose attire was more appropriate for either a low noble or a state official. Likely, he was in the area when the riot began. "But you came to Onderon at a bad time."

"I wouldn't exactly call us Jedi, but close enough," replied Harry.

The man nodded.

"In any case, you have my thanks. I am Amar, advisor to King Devesh, ruler of Iziz."

"I'm Dramath Hord, and this is my cousin, Theodore Nott," Harry said in reply.

"This place looks like it's in the brink of a civil war," said Theodore. "What's happening here?"

"Something you might be able to help us with," responded Amar. "The presence of wielders of the Force such as yourselves might help restore order to Iziz. I simply request that you come to an audience with King Devesh."

Harry exchanged a glance with Theodore, and the apprentice knew what his master would do.

"Perhaps we can assist you," decided Harry. "But I make no promises."

* * *

They were not brought to the audience chamber, instead into a set of corridors that led to the upper section of the palace. They finally reached a door, guarded by two men. Crossing this antechamber, the three entered a room, inside a single man.

"Your majesty, I have brought to you two Force users, who broke the rioters down in the city," said Amar as he bowed to the figure. "They might be able to help us against the rebels."

Devesh Kira was a man seemingly in his forties, with light skin and grizzled dark hair. He wore a regal, yet simple set of cream robes, and in his head was a small bronze-coloured turban.

"It is an honour to meet you, your majesty," said Harry, bowing before Devesh, an act replicated by Theodore.

"I welcome you to Iziz, young ones. I only regret you could not come at a better time. Right now, any assistance is gladly accepted."

"We were told that Onderon is in a state of civil war, but could you elaborate what exactly happened?" requested Harry.

"It all began with Dendup's attempted coup. He failed, was captured, and was to be exiled to outside the city's walls. Before I could carry out the sentence, one of his men managed to smuggle him away from prison, and now Iziz hangs in a thin thread, ready to descent into full blown civil war." explained the king. "Jedi, or at least wielders of the Force, often seem to be enough to turn the tide of a conflict, so I ask if you can lend your assistance to Onderon against these rebels."

There was a moment of silence during which Harry pondered how this would fit with his plans.

"Very well, your majesty," said Harry. "We'll help in defending Iziz as much as we can."

"Good. These weeks have been naught but constant worry. Dendup's rebels have done nothing but strike at those who remain loyal to me.

"I simply request something."

"Oh?"

"If you have them, access to archives and relics of the ancient kings of Onderon, from the time of Freedon Nadd," said the Sith. "I might find some useful information there. Perhaps it might help in defeating these rebels."

Devesh blinked a few times, before nodding. "A reasonable request. Very well. I suppose any knowledge you might find will be better served in the hands of someone who might use it."

Harry smiled, a dark glint in his eyes unnoticed by the king.

"Thank you, your majesty."


	2. The Remnants of Nadd

**Chapter 2 – The Remnants of Nadd**

When the two Sith left the king's study, they were accompanied by the aide Amar, who guided the pair into the deep corridors of the palace. Much to the Jen'ari's surprise, the palace was virtually empty, barring the guards. Was climbing the Sky Ramp so tiring that people were discouraged from going to the palace?

"The vaults beneath the palace house the first tomb of King Freedon Nadd, before he was moved to a new tomb in Dxun by the Jedi who came to this world," had said Amar as he guided them to the vaults. "I understand that many of our royals used the vaults to hide away any Sith artefacts and lore they might have found."

"Why not give it to the Jedi?" asked Theodore.

"A sense of entitlement to the relics, I suppose," answered Amar. "My guess is that they saw them as heirlooms and were unwilling to part with them to the Jedi. Others might have tried to use them. The study of the dark side of the Force is a rather... exotic thing to many people."

The vaults beneath the Royal Palace of Iziz had been sealed for a long time. It had been centuries since the former burial chamber of Freedon Nadd had any visitors, and Harry found it a curiosity that two Sith would be amongst them. Yet upon entering the ancient chambers, the Force-adepts felt a ripple going past them, an oddly familiar and ominous sensation transmitted through the Force.

"I feel the dark side here," spoke Harry.

"Is it a spirit?" asked Theodore, not desiring another repetition of Tulak Hord's folly.

Harry shook his head. "No. Just an echo of Nadd's power. This place was once his tomb, after all."

Amar turned to look at the two teenagers. "Forgive my assumption, but you claim you are not Jedi, and one of your requests was to be given access to the relics of this place. Are you of the Sith, or another dark side cult?"

Harry looked at Amar with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"You seek Freedon Nadd's knowledge. Which means you seek lore of the Sith. Adepts of the light side would never be interested in such things, unless it was to destroy or hide them."

There was no deception coming from Amar, and Harry sensed a genuine curiosity within the man. As well as something else...

"I sense the dark side in you. You have had some training in the ways of the Force, but I feel it was rudimentary at best," affirmed Harry. "If I had to guess, it was self-taught."

Amar blinked with surprise. "I.. yes."

Harry smiled. "Tell me your loyalties, and I might tell you ours."

The royal advisor looked at the two Sith, deliberating what to do next, before finally nodding.

"Very well. I am part of a Sith cult founded many centuries ago by the kings of Onderon - the Naddists."

Huh. Now there was a term he was a little familiar with, at least because of the time he had spent in the Dark Force Temple. Their archives had mentioned the Naddists were a group of worshippers of Freedon Nadd who had caused great trouble around the time of the Great Sith War. But the Naddist movement had been destroyed, so these Naddists Amar mentioned were likely a revival.

"Naddists? I don't exactly deal with dead Sith Lords... not anymore that is," declared Harry.

"Ah, but Freedon Nadd is more of an ideal nowadays… a figure to remember," said Amar. "His days of glory, that is. Not his failures. The folly of King Ommin and Queen Amanoa, together with the mess that became Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma gives us good reason to leave him to eternal rest."

"I see. Well, your supposition is correct. We are Sith," Harry said, confirming Amar's suspicions. "Theodore here is my apprentice."

"For a Sith Master you are quite young," pointed out Amar.

Harry smirked. "So I've heard."

That was not something Amar was going to dispute. Being sensitive to the Force, he could feel the dark side power emanating from the young Sith before him, which had been one of the things which had alerted him to the teenager's actual allegiance.

Amar hummed. "Your name did seem familiar."

"It's a Sith name. An actual Sith name," Harry clarified. "Not one of those ridiculous 'Darth' names."

He remembered when Theodore had asked him what a Darth was, back when they were training with the Prophets. His answer had been simple:

"No one amongst the Sith really knows the origins of the word. I know it was a term used in the old empire to designate warlords. Not necessarily Sith, but any kind of warlord. They did begin to use it as a title, and since most of those warlords were in fact Sith, I guess it makes sense it evolved to become a title reserved for powerful Sith Lords amongst these new Sith Orders."

But really, he still found this tradition of picking a "Sith name" amongst the new Sith to be rather strange, especially considering the "Sith names" were not Sith names at all.

Harry examined the chamber's architecture, finding it similar to that used in the palace above, but more archaic and austere. There were virtually no decorative elements, but the burial chamber was built much like the inner sanctums of the old Sith tombs. Considering Nadd had been one of the successor Dark Lords of Naga Sadow's lineage, it was only fitting.

Tracing the succession lineages of post-Great Hyperspace War Dark Lords of the Sith had been a rather confusing task. Obscure records indicated that Nadd had found a hibernating Naga Sadow and became his apprentice, before eventually killing him and taking for himself the mantle of Dark Lord. In that line, Nadd would then be succeeded by Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, followed by Darth Revan and his apprentice Darth Malak, and then the three Sith Lords of the Dark Wars. Records of Sadow's successors then ended there, but his lineage of Jen'ari would then be replaced by the emergence of another faction of survivors from the Great Hyperspace War, led by an emperor that apparently later turned out traitor to his own empire and was hunted down by both Sith and Republic. Records in the Dark Force Temple stated that this emperor was succeeded by an empress named Acina, and that's where this new empire's lineage vanished from history. Following this, the Sith from the New Sith Wars held little connection to the ancient Sith Lords, other than emulating their teachings and actions in waging war against the Republic and their Jedi protectors.

Following this line of thought, Harry had to wonder – what lineage of Dark Lords of the Sith did he belong to? He did not succeed any previous Dark Lord directly, instead having been appointed to the role by the spirits of the ancient Dark Lords, so did that mean he was the first of a new line? Even if that was the case, he was still very much closer in both blood and teachings of the old empire than anyone in the lineage of Darth Bane.

Of the things inside the chamber, the first one that caught his attention was a deactivated console near a wall. The young Sith interacted with the device mostly out of amusement, and was surprised when the machine came alive.

"I'm amazed that it still works, since it has been down here for so long and without maintenance" said Harry, who became disappointed when he looked at the interface. "I can't understand most of what is written here though. It seems like Galactic Basic, but… different."

Amar approached. "May I see?"

"Sure."

The royal advisor took Harry's place in front of the console. "I recognize this," he said after a few moments. "It's a variant of Old Basic. I understand it was the dominant language of Onderon before we became part of the Republic, and Basic Standard became the norm."

"Can you read it?"

The man nodded. "Shouldn't be too difficult. Let's see… it has several stored records regarding King Ommin and Freedon Nadd. You may want to download this to a datapad, just in case."

"We'll do that later," said Harry, whose attention had shifted to a deactivated droid near the console. "And what's this?"

His attention shifting to a deactivated droid near the console. "And what's this?"

The droid's plating was of a red colour, but Harry could not tell if the colouration came from rust or if it was the droid's original colour.

"Oh! This is interesting. An assassin droid, but not one from Naddist times," said Amar. "Must have been placed here by later kings."

"How do you know it's an assassin droid?" asked Theodore.

"The design. These types of assassin droids were common back in the days of the Old Republic, and you can find some in museums. These were fabricated by Czerka back in the day. Very expensive… and illegal."

"Do you have trusted technicians amongst the Naddists?" asked Harry. "I want to see if we can repair it."

The advisor nodded. "One works in the palace. We can show her the droid later, if you want."

Harry nodded. No common droid would have been placed inside a vault filled with Sith-related relics. Having it examined and possibly restored by at least someone aligned with the Sith eased his mind.

Besides, having a personal assassin droid was something which appealed to him.

But now, it was time to search the other physical treasures of the vault.

"If you find scrolls, don't open them," warned Harry. "Those usually have curses protecting them."

Yet when began to examine the tomes and scrolls in front of him, disappointment was the only thing he felt.

"By the Great Whore, this is useless! Most of these date back to the old Sith Empire, and I have copies of them back home."

Damned Jedi Knights! Could not leave the old artefacts of the Sith kings of Onderon well enough alone, could they?

"What about this one?" asked Theodore as he handed Harry a book.

"Huh? Let's see… oh, it's a copy of one of Broodica's monographs. Useless to me," said Harry as he recognized the tome. "You may want to read it though. Useful stuff there. Basic, but useful."

One of the Dark Jedi exiles and the third Dark Lord of the Sith, Broodica had laid the foundation of the Sith Order's training of students. Late Empire Sith had considered her methods too soft, but none could deny her teachings could be very useful for neophytes.

Oddly enough, while the documents were basic, they contained enough Sith knowledge that a Force-sensitive would be able to study them and begin a new incarnation of the Sith Order.

Next thing he knew, Theodore had discovered a peculiar amulet hidden in a pile of old robes.

"What's this for?"

"I do believe that's a translation talisman," said Amar. "Those amulets were crafted by the ancient Sith and allow the wearer to read and understand the Sith language."

Theodore blinked, remembering when Harry had somehow deposited his knowledge of both the Sith language and Old Basic on his head. It had been rather painful, and one of these things would have certainly been more useful.

"That's old. I've seen one of those in a museum back home," said Harry as he confirmed the amulet's function. "Want to use it?"

"No need," Amar replied. "My knowledge of Sith is useful enough."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself then," he said. Moments after, a thought came to his mind. "How well infiltrated are you lot?"

"Enough, I suppose. There are Naddists in some key positions in the government, and a few infiltrates amongst Dendup's rebels. Just in case."

Harry nodded. "I assume you are one of those in the 'key positions', yes?"

"I do have the ear of the king," confirmed Amar rather smugly. Harry supposed it was only his right to be smug in such a role.

At that conversation, Theodore recalled something he had found while searching information on Freedon Nadd while on route to Onderon.

"I cross-referenced data on Freedon Nadd and his descendants. Records since the time of the Great Sith War cast them in an unfavourable light, but recent works have a more sympathetic approach to them," said the Sith apprentice. "Do the Naddists have a hand in this?"

"It's a subtle transition, going for at least a century," acknowledged Amar. "Make people be more receptive to things related to Freedon Nadd and his followers."

"And in turn make them more hostile to the Jedi," concluded Theodore. "Make Freedon Nadd be seen as a strong king whose rule and legacy were destroyed by the Jedi. But wouldn't that attract the Jedi's attention?"

Amar snorted. "Even if it does, the only thing they can do about it is protest. And now that there is that proposed legislation in the Senate about freedom of religion in Republic territory, it really nuliffies their agency regarding these matters."

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "Freedom of religion would make the Sith legal, and prosecution by the Jedi of any practitioner illegal."

Odd that such a thing would even be proposed before the Galactic Senate. Perhaps these hidden Banite Sith were somehow involved, subtly subverting the Republic and the religious dominance of the Jedi by influencing the introduction of proposals such as these.

Perhaps he could take advantage of this when the time came.

* * *

_**The Holocron:** _

**Neo-Naddists –** based on the original followers of Freedon Nadd, the Neo-Naddists are a revivalist Sith cult dedicated to the veneration of certain aspects of the ancient Sith Lord Freedon Nadd, once the ruler of Onderon.

 **The Great Whore** – an epithet given to Tilotny, one of the gods worshipped by the Kissai caste of the Sith. To them, she is the daughter of Wutzek, sister to Horliss-Horliss, Cold Danda Sine and Splendid Ap, and mother (with Cold Danda Sine) of Typhojem, Tharagorrogaraht, Ooradryl, and Mnggal-Mnggal.


End file.
